drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography guidelines
Each RP Group has its own way of approving bios and you will find that information below. Your bio will need to be approved by your chosen RP Group's Bio Checker and then cross checked (CC'd) by a Bio Checker from another RP Group before you can get down to writing. First, read the Timeline, where you will find the history of our Portal Stone World. It doesn’t line up exactly with the books so it is important to read. Please make sure that you do not include any Main Plotline characters (or characters from the books) in your biography. If you aren’t sure exactly how to Role Play, or even what it is, take a look at this page. Next, you need to read the history of your RP Group: * Band of the Red Hand * Black Tower * Children of the Light * Freelanders(Incorporating) o Aiel o Atha’an Miere o Seanchan o Ogier * Congress of the Shadow * Warders * White Tower * Wolfkin Once you have read the history of at least your chosen RP Group (though it isn’t a bad idea to read the history of other RP Groups as well) you can start writing up your biography! Certain RP Groups have specific guidelines or requirements for doing this so be sure to check their page/s here or the important stickied threads on their respective OOC boards at Dragonmount. ---- How to Submit Your Biography After writing up your biography in the format that is appropriate to your RP Group, you email it to the central bio email. The RP Group’s Bio Checker will then go through it, make sure everything is alright, and either contact you about required changes or approve it. They will then post your bio on the Biography Board with the subject line “Approved RP Group Bio for Character Name. Please CC”. Depending on the content of your bio, they may request a CC from a specific RP Group. Once another Bio Checker or the RP Admin has approved it, the title will be changed to "Approved RP Group Bio for Character Name. CC’d by RP Group.” and you’re free to begin RP'ing! Most RP Groups will contact you with details on how to begin. If you aren’t sure what to do, go ahead and post on the specific OOC boards. There are always people who are willing to answer questions. Below can be found information on each RP Group and how to submit biographies. Some Tips For Quick Biography Approval We all know that you’re probably anxious to get started RP'ing, so here are some tips to get you approved more quickly! * Your character starts from the bottom unless otherwise agreed with the RP Admin or your RGL, s/he is not an excellent sword swinger, channeler, etc. * If s/he is a young character, they cannot be master of her/his profession, no matter how much natural talent s/he has. * No blondes from the Borderlands, tall Cairhienin, etc. Information on the different mainland cultures/appearances can be found here. * No unnatural hair colours or eye colours. The exception, of course, is the Wolfkin, but the only oddity allowed is the trademark golden eye colour! * Try and keep your character from mainland Randland. The exceptions are, of course, the Seanchan (who should be from Seanchan) and the Atha’an Miere (who should be from the Sea Folk Isles). * Make sure you follow your chosen RP Group’s guidelines - for example, the Children of the Light won’t beg for your character to join them, and your new Novice shouldn’t have the spark inborn. * And most of all, try to co-operate with the Bio Checkers - they’re here to help you, not to bash every single idea you’ve posted. Aiel All new members must be either of the Dragonmount or the Shaido Clans - no other Clans are allowed. New members also start off as generic Aiel - you gain admission to a Warrior Society or the Wise Ones only through RP training. Visit the Freelanders Website to learn more about how to submit your biographies, the culture and the different ways to progress your character. Atha’an Miere The Atha’an Miere are a guild in the Freelander’s RP Group. Visit the Freelanders Website to learn more about how to submit your biographies, the culture and the different ways to progress your character. Band of the Red Hand Please note that Weapon Scores (WS) for new characters (Recruits) are 0. Once the entry RP has been completed, the character will attain the rank of Private and a WS of 1. All new members will have to seek out the Band. Information on submitting biographies to the Band can be found here. Other information on the Band of the Red Hand can be found on their OOC boards. NOTE: You cannot just stumble into the Citadel; it is highly guarded, just as any army’s camp would be. Information on submitting biographies to the Band can be found at Dragonmount on the Band's OOC boards or here on the Wikia. Please email your bio to Biosatdragonmountdotcom. Black Tower E-mail your bios to Biosatdragonmountdotcom. Information on the Black Tower can be found on their website, and information on joining can be found on their New Members page. BT does not accept Aiel, Seanchan, Wolfkin, Sharan or Sea Folk members. Any previous ties (including nobility) are sacrificed upon joining the Tower. People may choose whether to be born with the spark or have latent talent that must be unlocked through teaching but neither has any impact on their One Power (OP) score. In keeping with this, please avoid making assumptions about your character’s strength/skill levels in the biography. While you may wish to be an experienced weaponsman due to your character biography, most members will begin from a basic weapon skill score of (0). Please take this into account when preparing your character. Children of the Light Bio writing guidelines for the Children of the Light can be found on their website. Freelanders Visit the Freelanders Website to learn more about how to submit your biographies, and the different ways to progress your character. Ogier The Ogier are a part of the Freelanders RP Group Visit the Freelanders Website to learn more about how to submit your biographies, the culture and the different ways to progress your character. Seanchan The Seanchan are also a part of the Freelanders RP Group. Visit the Freelanders Website to learn more about how to submit your biographies, the culture and the different ways to progress your character. Congress of the Shadow Email the bio to Biosatdragonmountdotcom. Include the words Dreadlords/Darkfriend/Shadowspawn Bio in the subject line. Don't include the Chosen in your bio (unless approved beforehand by the Freelanders section RP Group Leader). Channelers should write of the discovery that they can channel and not do a lot with the One Power (if born with the spark you will get sick and will have a block, if not get tested for the ability to learn). For more information, see their webpage. Use the following format: Character Name: Email address: Sub Division: Darkfriend, Dreadlord, Shadowspawn Physical Description: (One paragraph; height, weight, eyes, hair, other outstanding features) Place of Birth/Raising: Character History: (Max of a page; should include any major events in the character’s life prior to joining the RP Group, as well as any significant RP's since) Warders Information on submitting biographies to the Warders can be found at the Warders RP Group OOC boards on Dragonmountdotcom or here on the Wikia. (Note: bios should be sent to Bios at dragonmount dot com.) White Tower E-mail the bio to WTDiv at dragonmount dot com. Include the words White Tower in the subject line. Your character cannot have the spark inborn unless the RP Group Leader has given her/his approval. This means she can not ‘channel’, but she can ‘learn to channel’. For more information on submitting a biography to the White Tower RP Group, see Writing a Bio on the White Tower Website Then when your ready e-mail your bio to Bios at dragonmount dot com. Category:All Category:Biographies Category:General Wolfkin Information on the Wolfkin can be found at their Web Site and at their Dragonmount OOC boards. Email your completed biography to The Alliance section RP Group Leader, Cass, at Bios at dragonmount dot com with the following details: Character Name: DM Handle: Email address: Age: Gender: Physical Description: (One paragraph; height, weight, eyes, hair, other outstanding features) Place of Birth/Raising: Character History: (Max of a page; should include any major events in the character’s life prior to joining the RP Group, as well as any significant RPs since) Category:All Category:Biographies Category:General